


Sick bay

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC twin, sick people, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Stiles do something dumb. They get sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick bay

Stiles and Andrew’s antics get them into a lot of trouble or hurt. They’re brothers bloody hate it. but this time… one could say they got what they deserved. Stiles and Andrew were bundled up in blankets coughing; Andrew was attempting to warm himself, huddling close to the human. Their brothers looked at them in pure annoyance,

"I can’t believe you two" Stuart frowned, carrying over a bowls of soup. Stiles and the werewolf had gotten themselves sick; now you would think that a werewolf couldn’t get sick, but the two of them had thought it was a fun idea to eat an unknown strain of wolfsbane together- of course, they didn’t realize what they were eating. The plant they partook in consuming looked very similar to lavender, but it wasn’t.

"You know Andrew could have died right?" Derek tsked, flipping through a book about plants and herbs, "shit I can’t believe you guys thought it’d be fun to eat a strain wolfsbane"

"We *cough* didn’t know" Stiles pleaded, he felt hot and cold and light-headed, the lights were too bright and the noises were too loud. Andrew groaned in pain and heaved into the bucket beside him

"We thought it was something else"

"God you’re dumb" Stuart shook his head

"Rub my head" Andrew whined, attempting to fawn his boyfriend over

"No, you two are disgusting" Stuart walked back to the kitchen, "I’m going to make that tea drink mom used to make for us when we got sick. You’re lucky I’m not telling them about how stupid you were."

"I’m sorry" Stiles called to him in a garbled yell, Derek pushed him down gently

"Calm down"

"But I’m sorry"

"I know, you are very dumb"

"Can you hold me?"

Derek looked at him sympathetically and sighed, nodding, he wiggled himself in between his boyfriend and his brother

"Derek you’re too nice" Stuart walks back in with two mugs of hot tea, the warm smell of cinnamon lemon and ginger slowly filled the room, Derek shrugged pressing his hands on Stiles, pulling a little bit of headache pain away, Andrew nudged his brother

"Me too"

"Sorry bro, get Stuart to do it"

"He won’t come near me. *cough* He think’s I’m contagious"

"I do not" Stuart breathed, "I just think the two of you should sit in your own sick and think about what you’ve done. This is by far the dumbest thing you’ve done" Andrew threw sad eyes at him causing Stuart to give in and join them on the couch.

Derek snickered in agreement, Stiles complained, “We know, shut up *cough* less scolding, more caring” he hugs Derek, smiling a little

"Do you know how long this will last?" Andrew asked, Stuart picked up the book Derek was holding and looked

"Nope"

"ugh, this is terrible. Stiles I will kill you if this doesn’t kill me"

"Why? I’m feeling what you’re feeling"

"Can the sick people stop fighting? Taking care of you two is already a handful"


End file.
